


The Bounty Hunter

by PrincessPink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPink/pseuds/PrincessPink
Summary: Din was just fine on his own. Din didn’t need help from anyone. That is until he meets you.You’re a skilled bounty hunter and almost even better than Din himself. But everyone has secrets right?Well yours is that you’re really a princess from Alderaan, Princess Leia’s long lost daughter.Does anyone know? No.Does anyone need to know?Maybe.So, unaware to Din, you follow him through the galaxy after he leaves Navarro.But Din only notices you on Sorgan, and you both don’t get along very well, on any circumstances.But, after you help him take down the ATST, he trusts you enough and let’s you follow him.But what Din doesn’t realize is how hardly he falls in love with you.
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Din x reader, Mandalorian x Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro

Din was just fine on his own. Din didn’t need help from anyone. That is until he meets you.  
You’re a skilled bounty hunter and almost even better than Din himself. But everyone has secrets right?  
Well yours is that you’re really a princess from Alderaan, Princess Leia’s long lost daughter.  
Does anyone know? No.  
Does anyone need to know?  
Maybe.  
So, unaware to Din, you follow him through the galaxy after he leaves Navarro.  
But Din only notices you on Sorgan, and you both don’t get along very well, on any circumstances.  
But, after you help him take down the ATST, he trusts you enough and let’s you follow him.  
But what Din doesn’t realize is how hardly he falls in love with you.

****

Hello readers! This is really my first actual work on Archive of our Own, but I’m trying something new! Also, if I don’t get all the words right from the actual episodes of the Mandalorian, please forgive me. I’m not trying to exactly rewrite it, but I’m not going to get every word from the show right.

****


	2. The Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Din (Mando to you) spot each other at the bar on Navarro, but Din goes after the child and you silently follow him, even if it means onto his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, you’re kind of afraid of Mando and he has some unfinished business with you from before. Also, you’re kind of a Mandalorian but in disguise. No one knows who you are because like Din you don’t take of your helmet in front of unknown people, or anyone really.

Y/n POV

I pulled out my telescope and looked down for the Mandalorian in now beskar armor.  
I quickly spotted the silvery metal and ducked down when he looked around at his surroundings.  
When he looked away, I put my small telescope away and climbed down the tall building I was spying on him from.  
Why was I spying on him?  
Let’s just say he has unfinished business with me.  
I jumped down and put my helmet back on, hiding my face from the world once again.  
I walked the dark alleyway of Navarro and swiftly made my way to the cantina.  
I never drank anything there of course, I’m only 19. But it was fun to watch the encounters in the cantina.  
I leaned against the wall, hiding my short frame from everyone who wanted to turn me in.  
Not many knew who I actually was behind the helmet, but the ones that I thought I trusted, now want to turn me in.  
It’s not like there’s a price for my head. It’s just that my mother wants me back. My mother being Leia Organa.  
Before I could get lost in my thoughts, I watched as the Beskar covered Mandalorian walked in and over to Greef Karga.  
I made deals occasionally with him, but never publicly.  
When I went back to look at Mando, I saw him looking right at me.  
I gasped slightly, but I knew he couldn’t see my face.  
Mando tilted his head downwards and I instantly became scared.  
I slipped out out of fear, but waited until I could follow him indiscreetly to wherever he was going.  
I saw him prepare to take off, but after a few minutes, he set the ship down and get back out.  
I couldn’t exactly see his face, but I could tell he was angry.  
And in the mood to kill.  
My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I quietly followed him back to the Client.  
Instead of using the front door, he used some grenade like thing to blast a hole in the side of the wall.  
I quietly followed him and pulled my blaster out of my holster when some Imperial stormtroopers came fro mute end of the hallway.  
I ran from where Mando was and towards another hallway filled with stormtroopers.  
I mean the least I could do was help him out.  
I swiftly pulled out my other blaster and started firing at them.  
Eventually, they had me outnumbered so I hid behind a wall and pulled out a small smoke grenade of mine.  
I poked my head in and threw the smoke grenade while sliding to the other wall in the opening.  
“What’s this?” One of the stormtroopers questioned before it exploded smoke into their face.  
They all screamed and I shot them all with my thermal vision from my beskar helmet.  
I sighed and collapsed on the ground when I finished them all off.  
Not long after, an explosion rattled my ear beside me and I looked and saw the man himself.  
Mando.  
I pretended to play dead and hid in the corner and hoped the smoke covered me enough.  
Mando looked around for a little bit until he decided to start checking the rooms.  
‘I should’ve done that’ I thought and watched him.  
He quickly went in after blasting the door open and when he came out he held a small green creature.  
I smiled underneath the helmet as I saw the small cute face of the creature.  
The creature seemed to have noticed me, because he tried to get the attention of Mando, but Mando dismissed his accusation and continued to head out.  
I quickly got up when he left and followed him out before heading to hide in his ship. 

Din POV

I made my way out of the smoke covered halls and out towards my ship. I thought I saw another Mandalorian around a corner, but I ignored it as I came face to face with multiple Guild members, and they didn’t look happy.  
I held the child behind me as I looked at my surroundings.  
Snipers on top of buildings.  
Guild members in the many dark alleyways.  
And plenty more surrounding me.  
I growled under my breath as I realized I had to fight off all of them on my own.  
(I’m SOOOOO sorry!!!! I forgot like everything that happened here! I’m so sorry! Time skip!) 

After the Mandalorians dealt with the Guild members, I ran to my ship and set off into hyperspace.  
The child cooed behind me, and I sighed as I grabbed the circle off the lever and put it into his little hands.  
I got up when I knew it was safe, and began to unload after the stress of that mission.  
I couldn’t find anything, but I felt like something was on the ship.  
The child has tried to tell me something when I was rescuing him, but I didn’t listen.  
Maybe that’s what I felt.  
Guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwwwww  
> Omg, this chapter was SOOOOOO bad 😂  
> Well, I tried.  
> I mean, going off of memory, I’d say I did pretty darn good on this chapter. 😂😂😂


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din arrives at the calm planet of Sorgan, where he meets not only Cara Dune, but finds you and confronts you.

Y/n POV

I tried to stay as quiet as I could as I hid behind a few boxes inside the Mandalorian’s ship.  
I had made it.  
I was on his ship.  
I was on _The Mandalorian’s ship._  
I stifled a laugh as I smiled and inhaled a breath of excitement.  
This was going to be a long ride. 

Din’s POV

I sighed and sat down after I put the child into his small sleeping compartment.  
I would’ve tried to sleep, but something in the ship was off.  
I couldn’t tell what it was yet; if it was the child’s constant presence, or something worse.  
I pushed the thought away and got up to set the destination in the nav.  
I looked around for a quiet planet, and found one.  
Sorgan. A small forest planet.  
I shrugged, and set the destination.  
We would be there in a few hours.  


TIME SKIP BECAUSE I CAN....... 

Y/n POV 

I stayed silent but held my hands on my holster in case anything happened.  
I had no idea what planet we were on, so I could never be too careful.  
There were bounty hunters looking for me on almost every planet now.  
I guess she really wanted me back.  
I refocused my attention on Mando and the child behind him.  
They walked off the ship and I breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t turn back around.  
I quickly gathered my stuff after Mando and followed behind him.  
I hid behind trees and darted across openings where he could’ve seen me.  
At one point, I used my grappling hook to get up on a tree and continued to follow through the trees.  
Mando eventually stopped at one point and went inside a little local restaurant.  
I curiously followed him in and sat myself down at a small table in the corner, not too close to Mando but not too far from him either.  
I narrowed my eyes when his attention went to another corner of the small restaurant, and my eyes followed his.  
I quickly saw what I thought to be an old friend of mine out of the corner of my eye, but she disappeared before I could catch a full glance of her.  
Mando seemed to notice her too, but went back to tending to his child before he went and followed her out.  
I quickly did the same thing before keeping my hand on my holster.  
I eased myself out of the small building and eyed my surroundings.  
I was about to drop my hand when someone put their arm around my neck and a blaster to my helmet.  
“Who are you?” He demanded, “and why did you follow me?”  
I instantly recognized his modulated voice and sighed.  
I brought my elbow up and hit his helmet and he let go of me out of shock.  
I turned around and pulled out my two blasters, but when I turned around, he already had his rifle pointed straight at my helmet.  
“I said, _who are you? _” Mando asked once again.  
“And why does that matter?” My modulated voice retaliated.  
“Because you followed me” he simply responded, “you might be after the Child too.”  
I noticeably sighed and dropped my blasters.  
“What are you doing?” He questioned, but didn’t move his rifle.  
“Showing you that I’m not a threat” I replied and continued to de-arm myself.  
I pulled my knife out of my boot, the sword off my back, and dropped my holster off entirely before putting my hands up.  
“See? I’m not here to do you any harm. I promise” I continued to keep my hands up, and Mando slowly put his rifle down.  
“Now, I followed you because I’m here to protect you” I explained.  
He scoffed.  
“Really?”  
“I promise you, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m trying to protect you and the Child.”  
“You’re lying” Mando lifted his rifle again and I sighed and put my hands and my head down.  
“I guess I have to do this the hard way” I mumbled and put my hands on the side of my helmet.  
“Wait!” He said and dropped his rifle on the ground.  
“Don’t take it off,” he held his hands up.  
I looked at him and let my hands fall to my side.  
We ended up like this for a minute or so, just staring at each other until one of us dared to move.  
“Well, I’m glad you two solved that yourself, because I wasn’t getting in between any of that,” a female voice called from above us, and we both looked her way.  
Sure enough, I was right; it was Cara Dune.  
Cara Dune was the only person I had shown my face to that didn’t immediately try to turn me in.  
Nobody dared to move, we all just shared glances between the three of us.  
“Who are you?” Mando finally asked and picked his weapon back up.  
“Cara Dune,” she smirked and I smiled underneath the helmet before getting down to pick up my weapons too. She was just like I remembered her.  
“And who is she?” Cara asked as I slid my knife back into my boot.  
“f/n (friend name) l/n” I lied and plastered a fake smile.  
I never liked lying anyways.  
“Well, f/n, Mando” Cara looked between the two of you, “nice to meet you.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, this chapter was fun to make! Now that you’ve met Mando, what do you think happens next? 🤔🤔🤔


End file.
